Unspoken Thoughts
by montypythonfan2002
Summary: The reason why Legolas spoke little during the movie was because he kept all of this thoughts to himself. Now let’s read his thoughts from the council to the breaking of the fellowship. (What a really bad summary)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unspoken Thoughts  
  
Author: montypythonfan2002  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: General  
  
Pairing: None  
  
Summary: The reason why Legolas spoke little during the movie was because he kept all of this thoughts to himself. Now let's read his thoughts from the council to the breaking of the fellowship. (What a really bad summary)  
  
________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: The Council of Elrond  
  
  
  
I was puzzled when my father received a message from Lord Elrond regarding a council that was to take place tomorrow morning. I was even more surprised when the Rivendell Lord mentioned that he will invite all the races of the lands to attend the council. Normally, one does not call a council of many races unless something extremely important came up. What was so important for Lord Elrond to call a large council?  
  
Then again, I did hear my father discussing with his officials about some kind of ring not that long ago. "The One Ring," he had called it. I never knew what he was talking about, and I never bothered to ask. I did not like the sound of the One Ring, for even the name connoted darkness and evil. During my studies when I was an elfling, my teachers had mentioned to me that the One Ring possessed great power and was lost for many years. Figuring the ring will never be found, I paid no further attention to the matter.  
  
I was a little hesitant when Father sent me and three others to represent the Mirkwood elves at the council. After what had happened before, I was surprised that father still trusted me. I was in charge of keeping... Gollum, I believe his name was, imprisoned, and I had failed. But I saw this as a second chance to prove myself worthy and to make up my previous mistake. I would go to the council and proudly represent Mirkwood.  
  
We left the next morning in haste for Rivendell, for it only took two hours to get there by horse. When we arrived, Rivendell was as grand as I remembered. I had only been here two times with my father, and I vaguely remember Lord Elrond. I was more fascinated with Rivendell's surroundings and the beautiful nature that seemed to embellish the great elven city.  
  
The council started right away, which told me that the matter we were about to discuss seemed grave. Looking around, I saw Gandalf and a hobbit that I have never seen before sitting by his side. Aragorn I remember, but I did not recognize the blond haired man next to him. My eyes then landed on a sight I was not prepared to see: dwarves. Dwarves were here at the council! I tried not to show it, but I was shocked. How big can this matter be to invite low-life dwarves to a high council? There were four of them, and they looked as menacing as I had imagined they would be. One looked my way, and I gave him an intimidating look. He stared at me back and narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
I turned my head back forward when I saw at the corner of my eye Lord Elrond stand from his chair and start to address us.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," he began. "You are summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."  
  
A threat of Mordor? Elbereth, don't tell me that it is that ring that I had opted to ignore before. Had the ring truly come back? I should have listened to my teachers.  
  
Lord Elrond beckoned Frodo to bring the ring forth and put it on the altar at the center of the plaza. When Frodo put the ring on the stand, I intently stared at it. That was it. That was the One Ring. The Ring that will threaten us all. As I stared at it, it seemed to shine with evil. Never in my life had I seen nor felt such evil prescence near me. I felt like I was about to choke if my breathing became uneven. So powerful was the darkness of the ring. My eyes narrowed to slits as my anger and hatred toward the ring grew. This was the ring that brought pain and suffering to everyone that possessed it. Gritting my teeth, I waited for any response that might come from a council member's mouth or from Lord Elrond.  
  
When the blond man next to Aragorn suggested that the ring could be used against the dark forces, I mentally laughed. What an absurd idea! Surely his statement was made so he can keep the ring for himself. Luckily, Aragorn was smart enough to see through this.  
  
"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn argued.  
  
"What would a ranger know of this matter?" the blond man attacked.  
  
That made me mad. Firstly, this blond man tried to take the ring for himself, then he dared to challenge Aragorn. He certainly knows nothing about Aragorn. I already did not like this blond man. I felt like I needed to do something. I jumped up in defense of Aragorn and faced the blond man, wanting to show this blond man a lesson.  
  
"He is no mere ranger!" I spoke. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." That felt good. I added that last line just to spite on the blond man and crush his pride. He is too proud for his own good, and I did not want his hubris to make him too impudent.  
  
I relished the look that fell on the man's face. "T-this is Idildur's heir?" he stammered.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor," I added, almost with smugness.  
  
When Aragorn told me to sit back down, I froze for a moment. Looking at Aragorn, I saw the gentle and passive face he possessed. Maybe I should not be so aggressive. This is a council, and we only came here for a meeting, not an argument. Sighing softly, I turned and sat back down in my seat between my two elven friends.  
  
When Lord Elrond mentioned that the ring has to be destroyed, a dwarf gathered up the courage to destroy the ring with his mere axe. Like that would do anything. Does he not know that he cannot accomplish the task that way? I was not surprised when his own axe broke into pieces and there was not a single scratch mark left on the ring.  
  
"It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this," Lord Elrond said gravely.  
  
So that was why Lord Elrond summoned us to the council! The only reason we were here was to select someone to destroy the ring in the fires of Mordor. I looked around and saw that everyone remained silent. I did not blame them. Destroying the ring was much easier said than done.  
  
The blond man argued that no one can accomplish this mission, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Was this man so daft he did not get it? Does he not understand that this must be done, no matter what the cost?  
  
"Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond has said?" I demanded, getting up from my seat and stepping forward. "The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you will be the one to do it?"  
  
I turned to face the dwarf that challenged me. It was the one that tried to destroy the ring with his axe. I frowned. That did it. That made me even more mad. That struck a nerve with my elven friends and they jumped from their seats and advanced towards the dwarf. I looked up to see the other dwarves do the same. I held out my arms to stop my friends. Fighting will do us no good, I knew at least that much. I did not want to start a brawl in front of Lord Elrond or the other company that took their time to attend the meeting. But it was hard not to remain passive when the dwarves were being so difficult.  
  
I barely heard the voice say, "I will take it!"  
  
I turned to see the voice belonged to Gandalf's hobbit friend. I lifted an eyebrow. For a hobbit, he was very brave to make such a comittment. He looked like a young hobbit, and I felt almost sorry for him that he wanted to take the ring, as he was the current ring-bearer.  
  
Gandalf stepped towards him and announced he would go with him. Aragorn then stood in front of Frodo, kneeled down, and told him that he has his sword to protect him.  
  
I too felt obligated to join in with them. After all, they will need the eyes and ears of an elf to help them along the way. "And you have my bow," I spoke up, joining them.  
  
The dwarf who challenged me joined us as well, and I was a little wary of that. But since we are on an important mission, I guess I will have to try and cope with him. That does not mean I was happy about that  
  
At the end, we were a total of nine.  
  
"Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Lord Elrond proclaimed.  
  
I inwardly smiled to myself. This was going to be an adventure of a life time. My elven life time, at least. I then paled when I finally thought more of it, the danger of the mission and the evil we will face once we do encounter it at Mordor. Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into?  
  
  
  
~ Hmm. Not bad, to me at least. What do you think? Has someone already done something like this? Hopefully not, I have already started on this. Well, review anyway! =) 


	2. The Ring Goes South

~ Hmm, I might not be able to finish the whole trilogy until December 2003!!! Oh wellz...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Ring Goes South  
  
I silently thanked my teachers as we crossed over rough terrain and steep hills for training me to be a warrior. If I had not gotten proper training, I would not be able to handle the tedious and tiring journey. The hobbits seem to need the most rest, which did not mind me at all. I was more amused at the fact the hobbits have "second breakfast" and "afternoon tea" and "elevenses," whatever those were.  
  
I smiled as I watched the blond man, Boromir, I found out his name, practiced sword fighting with the two little hobbits, Merry and Pippin. It certainly was relaxing to watch Pippin and Merry all of a sudden tackle Boromir to the ground and wrestle with him. I needed a good entertainment. After traveling for such a long time, we need some sort of laughter to ease our senses.  
  
My sharp elven eyes then spotted something out at the distance. Squinting, I did not know what it was at first. I thought it was a bunch of birds, but birds would not travel in that vast amount, do they? I then realized what it was at the same time everyone else did. Spies from Saruman! If we did not take cover immediately, they would see us and inform the traitorous wizard about us.  
  
We all ducked for cover and hid until the crows all passed. We stayed hidden for a few more moments to make sure they were all gone before we emerged. Gandalf told us we had to go through the Caradhras mountain to avoid more of Saruman's spies.  
  
As we climbed up the steep, snow covered mountain, I spun around when I heard the ring bearer slip and fall. I looked down at his neck and froze. The ring was missing. Where did it go? Looking up, I saw Boromir bend down and pick something up from the snow. The ring. He was staring at it for a long time, and I was afraid he was going to bolt with it.  
  
"Boromir! Give Frodo the ring!" Aragorn commanded.  
  
Boromir seemed to hesitate for a moment before returning the ring back to the hobbit. I released the breath I had held. I noticed Aragorn took his hand off the hilt of his sword. That was a close one indeed. I will have to keep an eye on Boromir. I am afraid he cannot be trusted when it comes to the unity of the fellowship.  
  
We continued on up the snowy mountain straight into a snow storm. Great going. Because I was able to walk on the snow without leaving even a trace of a footprint, it was easy for me to hurry to the front of the line and look out to the horizon.  
  
"There is a fell voice in the air!" I announced after listening for a bit. It was true. Although the others could not hear it, my elven ears could hear a faint, low voice speaking to us. I did not like the sound of that voice. It spoke of evil, and I was right. It was the voice of Saruman.  
  
"Saruman!" Gandalf screamed over the gushes of wind blowing the snow right at our faces, stepping forward to the edge of the cliff to address the voice.  
  
I then heard another noise from up above which did not sound pleasant. Looking up, I saw a herd of rocks and snow fall from the top of the mountain straight towards us. And it was heading straight towards Gandalf. I reached out, grabbed Gandalf by his cloak, and pulled him back just in time. I watched as the rocks and snow fell past us down to the seemingly never ending bottom. That was a close one.  
  
"We must turn back! We must get off the mountain!" Aragorn shouted. But Gandalf refused.  
  
Then the dwarf, Gimli was his name, suggested we go down through the Mines of Moria. Oh, sweet Elbereth, through the mines? I first of all hated caves, and the Mines of Moria would be swarming with more dwarves. Traveling with one dwarf was enough, but to be surrounded by thousands of dwarves? I was ready to return back home upon that suggestion, but I had no choice. I had to live with it if we wanted to achieve this quest. Hopefully the dwarves would not be too hostile.  
  
The decision fell on Frodo, and he chose to go through the mines. Well, if that was what he wanted to do, that is what we're going to do.  
  
And we did. We went to the Mines of Moria, but it was guarded by a large gate. Well, we'll just open it and go through. We should be out by morning. But when I read the elvish words written at the top of the doors, I knew we were going to be here for a while. To enter, a password was required.  
  
While Gandalf tried to figure out what the password, we all sat by the wall to rest. I watched as Aragorn and Sam released the pony that bravely traveled with us. The better for him. He would not be able to travel with us any more under this condition. Better to let him go than to suffer along with us.  
  
I snapped into attention when I suddenly heard the gates of Moria open. They figured out the password! We all hurried in to the mine and looked around. Skeletons of dwarves lay everywhere, and even I was stunned. I had never seen such a sight of hundreds of dead dwarves lying everywhere.  
  
"This isn't a mine!" Boromir exclaimed. "This is a tomb!"  
  
He wasn't wrong in that regard. I felt a pang of sympathy towards Gimli who had to see this. "No!" he cried out in emotional agony. I bent down and pulled out an arrow from a skeleton, examining it. I immediately knew who did all of this.  
  
"Goblins," I informed them. It was the least I can do for Gimli.  
  
All of a sudden, I heard a cry from behind me. I spun around to see Frodo being dragged back by a large tentacle from the waters. What in the name of the Valar was that? We all rushed forward to save Frodo from the throes of the beast. As Aragorn and Boromir chopped at its arms, I took my bow and started shooting at its head. This was the most awful looking beast I have ever seen. All the more reason why we want to kill it. It looked like it was about to eat the poor little hobbit! I shot an arrow right into its mouth, rendering it dazed for a moment. That moment was enough for Aragorn to chop off the tentacle holding Frodo. Boromir caught him, and we all ran into the mine, closing the gates in time to block the beast outside. That was close.  
  
We all had to catch our breaths for a moment before moving on. It was good that Gandalf had his staff to use for a light. Even I cannot see clearly in the dark. I hated the dark.  
  
We eventually reached the tomb of Balin, the lord of Moria, I guess. Gimli seemed quite distressed by his death. Well, I don't blame him. Losing the lord of Moria to him was like losing Lord Elrond to me. I gave him a moment to grieve before I had to remind everyone we must not tarry.  
  
"We must move on. We cannot linger here," I said. I know everyone was not in the mood, but we had to keep on going. Mainly it was because I hated caves, and I could not stand being here another minute. Only a half a day has passed, and I already missed the trees and the sky. We forest elves are very attached to nature.  
  
A sound made us all jump. Turning, I saw Pippin looking shocked and pale. Nice going, Pippin. Knock off the skeleton into the well and disturb every living being down here. That will surely attract attention to us.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scolded him. "Next time, throw yourself in, and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
Our ears all perked up when we started to hear drums. Drums? My heart started to pound. What was happening? Don't tell me it was what I thought it was. We had nowhere to run except the front door, and I doubt that we could escape through the front door without encountering what was coming.  
  
Frodo pulled his sword partially out from his sheath. It was glowing blue. I could feel my heart pounding even faster. We all knew what that meant. We all knew who was coming. And judging from the sound of the drums, they were coming fast.  
  
  
  
~ A cliffhanger! Sorrie guys, I know what it's like to read a story and end at a cliffhanger. 


	3. The Bridge of Khazad Dum

~ I revised this chapter after reading a review. See, even after watching the movie many times, I still could not quite catch all of it. It is hard to see many things after such quick action scenes.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Bridge of Khazad Dum (or however you spell that stupid bridge's name)  
  
  
  
"Orcs!" I gasped. We all knew who was coming.  
  
Boromir rushed out to the entrance of the dwarf lord's tomb and looked out. He jerked back when two arrows embedded into the door right in front of his nose. He closed the door and turned to us. "They have a cave troll," he said sarcastically.  
  
Well, that complicated things. One thing I hate about the caves was their cave trolls. We had to delay them. Thinking fast, I threw Aragorn a couple of axes, and in turn, Aragorn threw the axes to Boromir to bar the doors of the tomb. I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow, aiming it at the door as Aragorn did the same. I mentally prepared myself for the ward of orcs that would swarm at us.  
  
It was not long until the orcs started to hack at the door. I waited. It wanted to wait for the right time. When there was a hole big enough for me to see where I can lodge my arrow for a kill, I let my arrow fly. It hit the orc squarely in the forehead. That was satisfying. The door burst open and thousands of orcs rushed in. Now was the real battle. I let my arrows fly everywhere. I had never seen so many orcs before in my life, but I almost stood frozen when the big cave troll came in. Gods, he was so ugly! Well, all the more reason to kill him. I let my arrow fly towards it, but it only seemed to make him mad. Whoops.  
  
It swung at Gimli, but he was quick enough to jump away from the troll's fist. Five orcs almost cornered me to the wall. I climbed up to the ledge in between two pillars to momentarily escape them. Three followed me up, and I dodged one of the swings of an orc. Taking out my dagger from my belt, I swung and stabbed an orc in the neck, then another one in the stomach.  
  
I did not expect the troll to turn and focus upon me. Uh oh. Taking it's chain, he swung at me, and I barely had the time to duck. It stared at me for a moment, and I stared at him back. For the first time in my life, I was uncertain of what to do. What would you do if a cave troll was staring right at you with a chain in it's hand? Should I shoot now?  
  
It swung at me again, and I dodged it, backing up behind the pillar. I peeked out and it swung at me again. As fate would have it, the chain wrapped itself around the pillar. Here was my chance! I stepped on the chain to hold it in place, and I climbed up to his shoulders. It tried to shake me off, but I was able to hang on. It thinks it can just merely shake me off - hah! Notching an arrow, I shot it right into his brain. When the troll tried to grab at me I jumped off and turned to see what it would do. I was shocked when the damned troll still didn't die! What was it, a cave troll god? I heard a lot about cave trolls when I was younger, but I never knew they were so tolerant of wounds.  
  
Before my very own eyes, the cave troll stabbed its spear into Frodo. Oh gods, no. Not Frodo! I watched as Merry and Pippin climbed up onto its shoulders and started pounding it with their swords. The troll grabbed at Merry and tried to pull him off. Pippin grabbed its head and pulled his head backwards, that was when I notched my arrow and aimed. Die, you bastard! I fired, and it hit the troll squarely in the neck. The troll seemed to gasp and stagger for a moment, then it collapsed, dead. Serves it right. We all looked at the troll for a couple of moments, catching all of our breaths after that stressful ordeal.  
  
We then remembered. Frodo!... Oh no. I looked over to him and was surprised when he stirred and sat up. Thank Elbereth, he was alive.  
  
We heard more orcs approaching, and Gandalf looked grim. "To the bridge of Khazad Dum!"  
  
We all rushed out of the tomb and through the cavern. Looking up, I saw millions of orcs swarming up above us and descending down towards us. We ran faster, but there were too many of them. They soon surrounded us, and I armed myself. We all huddled against each other, and if we had to fight against these orcs, we would have to fight.  
  
All of a sudden, we heard something at a distance, which sounded like a monster who just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. The orcs looked afraid and they all scampered away to hide. Uhh... okay. What was happening? I turned to see a bright light shining from the other side of the hall, as if forewarning its presence to us. My eyes widened and my lips slightly parted. Oh no. It looked like...  
  
"A balrog," Gandalf informed the rest of us.  
  
A balrog, I repeated in my mind. That was what it was called. I forgot for a moment what the being was named. I pictured the fiery being in my mind that I have seen in my books that I have studied when I was younger. Nothing I have read about it was good. I did not ever want to meet it, but I guess I do not have a choice now, do I? I have heard many stories about it, and no one who encountered it lived.  
  
"Run!"  
  
We all ran from the fiery light that appeared at the other side of the cavern. It was approaching us fast. As we ran, Boromir all of a sudden stopped and looked like he was going to fall. I looked past him to see nothing. The path had ended. I rushed forward and grabbed him, pulling him back onto safe land. "Safe," being a relative term, of course. That was a narrow squeak. One more step and he would have fallen into darkness underneath.  
  
We all rushed down the stairs to a gap where part of the stairs had broken off. Well, that wasn't so bad, but then I thought about the others. They would not be able to jump and land safely like I would, especially the hobbits. I jumped and landed on the other side. Turning, I saw Gandalf hesitating to jump.  
  
Waving my arms in gesture, I called to him. "Gandalf!"  
  
He jumped, and I caught him. He was safe. Boromir then jumps with Merry and Pippin in his arms. Aragorn then tosses Sam onto the other side. I could see him about to do the same when Gimli stopped him. "Nobody tosses a dwarf," he scoffed.  
  
Oh boy. We are in a life and death situation, and Gimli is still worried about his pride? What a great time to think about that. Just jump!  
  
He jumps and barely lands his feet at the edge. He was going to fall backwards, I knew it. I reached out and grabbed the nearest body part of his to me - his beard.  
  
"NOT THE BEARD!" he yells.  
  
Well, excuse me! Do you want to still live and endure a little pain at your chin, or die with your beard still intact? I pulled him forward to safety regardless of his complaint. He was lucky I decided not to let his beard go to teach him a lesson.  
  
But Aragorn and Frodo were not so lucky. Due to the balrog's forceful presence, a huge rock fell and broke off more of the staircase, widening the gap between us. Another rock fell and broke off the other side of the staircase. Aragorn and Frodo had nowhere to turn. The partial staircase started to teeter, first to the side, then forward. Yes, that's it. Towards us, I urged.  
  
Holding my arms out, I was ready to catch either of them. They would make it, I knew it.  
  
"Come on!" I encouraged. The stairs fell forward and crashed into the remaining stairs, and Aragorn and Frodo jumped off. I caught Aragorn, and the teetering stairs fell into the darkness below.  
  
Success! We all continued to run, for we were not safe from danger yet. We crossed over the bridge and I was sure we all were going to make it. My heart skipped a beat when I turned to see Gandalf stopping at the middle of the bridge and turning around. What was he doing? Surely he was not going to face the dreaded creature himself?  
  
The balrog appeared before him, and I jumped. This was the largest creature I have ever seen. I have not personally seen a balrog, but from what I have heard and from the drawings in my study books, it was fierce and was something I would not want to meet. It was orange with flames and horned like the Devil himself. Perhaps he was the Devil of the underworld?  
  
"You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted. Oh Valar, no. Does he even know what he was doing? He raised his staff and brought it hard to the ground, shattering the bridge, and the balrog fell along with it. I released the breath I held. Whew! Gandalf managed to ward off the balrog, and now we can continue.  
  
I gasped when all of a sudden, a fiery lash wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle and pulled him back. He grabbed on to the edge of the bridge, trying to hold himself up. He struggled to pull himself back up, but I knew he would not be able to without any help.  
  
I was about to help him when he looked at us and said, "Fly, you fools!" He then let go and fell.  
  
My eyes widening, I thought my heart stopped. No. No! I thought this was a dream at first, that Gandalf has not really fallen. No. Arrows started to fly towards us, and I turned and ran. That was what Gandalf wanted, that was what he will get. No. Gandalf! This was not real. He didn't really fall. I'll just pinch myself and I will wake up. No, that was not the case. No!  
  
Gandalf has fallen. We reached the surface, but even the surroundings that once glittered with snow looked sullen now. I looked around to see the hobbits breaking down in tears and Gimli struggling against Boromir to go back. I shook my head. I wouldn't let my tears fall. I couldn't. My grief was so great my tears would not fall. I was stunned. I never thought that it would be Gandalf who would fall first. I never thought he would fall at all. He was a great wizard! Why did he...? How can he...?  
  
Aragorn then had the nerve to call to me and order to me to get the hobbits back up. I slowly turned to look at him with seething eyes. Had he no sympathy at all? He acted as if Gandalf's death did not affect him whatsoever. Wasn't he even saddened by it at all?  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir said.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn argued. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."  
  
Sighing, I went over to help Merry to his feet. I couldn't disobey Aragorn's orders. Gandalf, after all, had told him to lead us on. But even I needed a moment to gather myself together after the tragedy. Old Mithrandir. Maybe I will see him again when I pass on in the underlife.  
  
  
  
~ On to Lothlorien in the next chapter! How you like so far? I'm alternating between this story and my other story "Strong Bonds to Strong Wills." I have three weeks until I move in to the campus of UC Irvine. When school starts, I will have almost nil time to work on my stories. So I have three weeks to finish both stories. AAUUGHH!!! Hurry!! 


	4. Lothlorien

~ I guess my three years of AP English and Honors English were all a waste. But at least I passed the AP test, both AP English Language and AP English Literature, so I guess it wasn't all a waste. But maybe I got a B in the class cuz of my verb tenses. I really suck at those stupid things. Oh wellz, I have until the end of college to fix the problem. But then how do you distinguish the past from the present when you intended present at that moment but you wrote the rest in past? Hmm...  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Lothlorien  
  
  
  
I had only been to Lothlorien once, and I was with my father at the time. If I remember, Lothlorien was beautiful, but dark, lit with lights everywhere. It was beautiful, but I personally would not want to live there. I liked Mirkwood as it is.  
  
Behind me, I could hear the dwarf warning the hobbits about something along the lines of an elf witch possessing great power. At first I did not know what they were talking about. As Gimli spoke more, I realized they were talking about the Lady of the Woods. How dare he talk about her that way! She was not a witch! She was a beautiful elf lady, and Gimli knew nothing about her.  
  
I was about to turn around to give him a piece of my mind when I saw movement at the corner of my eye. What the- I notched my arrow and pointed toward the general direction of the movement and found myself facing the point of an arrow. Looking around, I found my friends facing the same, and I glanced over at Aragorn to see what he was going to do.  
  
I heard a familiar voice say, "The dwarf speaks so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." I knew that voice. Haldir of Lorien.  
  
Aragorn started speaking elvish with Haldir, telling him we needed help and protection. Haldir considered it for a moment before telling us to follow him. The Lady of the Woods awaits us. That was no surprise. She knew everything with that mirror of hers. I knew she lets others look into the mirror, but I myself have never peered into it.  
  
We walked up a stairway up to where we would meet the Lord and Lady. As they came down to meet us, I could practically feel the awe that my friends were feeling towards the couple. Their light shone brightly, almost blinding all of us.  
  
"Eight are here but nine there were set out from Rivendell," Lord Celeborn said. "Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."  
  
He just had to bring the subject up. He obviously did not know what happened to the great wizard, and I could feel my heart sink with distress. Lady Galadriel looked at us and, telling from our faces, immediately knew what happened.  
  
"He has fallen into the shadows," she whispered. "The quest stands on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains as long as the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, and rest, for you are weary with toil and much sorrow. Tonight you shall sleep in peace."  
  
That was the best thing I have heard all day. We all surely needed the rest.  
  
We set up camp and everyone prepared their bedrolls. I however did not. I met with the other Lorien elves who were preparing a ceremony in honor of our fallen wizard friend. I had changed into a white tunic and was given a candle in respect for Gandalf. The singing up above us started, and I walked back to our encampment.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf," I informed them all as I gazed upward in wonder at the beautiful voices.  
  
"What do they say about him?"  
  
I felt a sharp pain strike my heart, and I literally saw the image Gandalf's tragic fall in the Mines right before my eyes. Blinking away the mental picture, I turned to the hobbit who addressed me and sadly said, "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."  
  
Too too near for me. I did not know if I could live with the fact that Gandalf is gone. Remembering back when I was little, Gandalf had frequently visited Mirkwood, and he would spend some considerable time with me. He was like an uncle to me, and now that he had passed on...  
  
Shaking off my anguish, I went to prepare my own bedroll as night was nearing.  
  
  
  
~ Sorries for a short chapter. Lothlorien did not really have many scenes with Legolas in it. It was mainly Aragorn and Frodo and Galadriel. Well, hopefully the next chapters we'll see more of him. Review please! Please? Pleeeeeeeeeze? 


	5. The Great River

~ I tried to make each person's lines as accurate as possible, but I still could not get it exactly. I had to watch the scenes of the movie on video over and over again on my TV, and even then I could not quite hear what they are saying. Their voices are so soft! Well, I tried the best I can.  
  
This is the second to last chapter, pplz. Review more before the end comes, and then it will be done... finished... el fin.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Great River  
  
  
  
We set sail the next morning. If we wanted to destroy the ring, we must leave early. I one of those to paddle, which I did not mind. The hobbits or the dwarf surely cannot paddle because of their size, no offense to them. I looked back to see Galadriel raise her arm in farewell and in reassurance. We definitely needed it.  
  
We have been riding for an hour now, but my arms were not tired. I was more worried about the others, especially the hobbits, who looked tired. My ears then picked up a sound from my left side. It sounded like... footprints. Heavy footprints, as if they were trampling along to get to somwhere in haste. I turned to see if I could see anything, but the trees of the woods were so dense I could not see past the third row of trees. I frowned. I knew something was out there, but I did not know what. Were they after us? I bet they were. Why else would there be many footsteps in rapid motion as if pursuing? Narrowing my eyes, I kept the sounds in mind and continued on. When we stop, I will tell Aragorn of my findings.  
  
As we traveled down the great river, we passed through two great statues. They were gigantic, like two great mountains carved into shapes of armored men. They had their arms outstretched before them, and looking out to the distance as if keeping intruders out. I started wondering who, or what, made these great beings. They were carefully and skillfully carved into armored soldiers, and they looked almost real and I was ready to obey their commands and turn back.  
  
But we continued on past them. We stopped by the shore of the sea and hid our boats. We would not want anyone to take them now, would we?  
  
While the others were busy unpacking and resting, I went up a little further up the bank and gazed around. Something was out there. And they were after us, I knew it. Although I could not see nothing, I could sense them. They seemed dangerous, and I felt that we should not stay here.  
  
I turned and hurried over to Aragorn.  
  
"We should leave now," I said to him.  
  
"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness," Aragorn waved it off.  
  
Aragorn did not get it. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near." I turned to him. "I can feel it."  
  
I could see that Aragorn did not quite believe me. But he I could see he took it into consideration.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked all of a sudden.  
  
Everyone looked around. Horrified, I looked around as well. Frodo was not there. And neither was Boromir. Don't tell me... He wouldn't... Oh, no.  
  
"Split up," Aragorn commanded. "It will be more efficient to find them that way."  
  
I agree. Gimli went with me as we rushed into the woods to find the halfling and the man.  
  
"Where could that halfling be?" Gimli muttered. "He would not be dumb enought to wander off alone, would he?"  
  
"He wanted time for himself," I guessed. "I believe that Boromir followed him."  
  
"Whatever for?" Gimli asked. "I know Boromir is fond of the hobbits, but I do not trust him with Frodo."  
  
"I do not either, my friend," I agreed.  
  
Gimli stopped, and I turned to him, puzzled at why he stopped.  
  
"Did you call me 'friend?'" Gimli asked.  
  
I smiled at him. "If you are offended at me calling you that, Master Dwarf, then I shall cease-"  
  
"No, no," Gimli said hurriedly. "I do not mind at at, elf friend."  
  
We grinned at each other and started running in search for the hobbit and the man that I felt could not be trusted. I surely hope he would not do anything to the hobbit.  
  
I then spotted orcs at the distance near a broken down structure. They seemed to be fighting something, or someone. Aragorn!  
  
"Come, Gimli!" I cried. As we ran towards the platform, I pulled out an arrow and notched it, prepared. When we reached Aragorn, I let the arrow fly. Grabbing another one, I fired it. I turned to see an orc almost on top of me, ready to pounce onto me. I grabbed an arrow and stabbed him in the face. Turning, I see an orc rushing to me. I wouldn't want a good arrow to go to waste, so I lifted my bow and arrow and fired it right into his heart. Another one came up at me, and I fired at him. Another one? And yet another. This was by far the fastest shooting I have ever done, and I was slightly proud of myself. I guess my skills were better than I thought. Of course, I had a lot of practice along the quest of the ring.  
  
I looked up as I heard the Horn of Gondor. Boromir!  
  
Looking at Aragorn and Gimli, we all looked at each other for a moment before running towards the sound. Boromir only blew the horn if there was great danger, and we feared for the safety of the hobbits. We ran into more orcs, and we could not get past them without fighting and killing them.  
  
"Go on, Aragorn!" I said. "We will ward them off and join you later."  
  
Aragorn nodded and continued running towards the sound of the Horn. Gimli and I stayed to fight off the orcs. There were so many of them, but we were determined to defeat them. They dared to pursue us and try to stop us, and they will pay for it dearly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Sorries for a shorter chapter than usual. The next chapter is the last one, that's why, and I'm saving all the good stuff (well, good, being a relative term) for last. Review!! 


	6. The Breaking of the Fellowship

~ Well, this is the last chapter of the story, guys, girls.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Breaking of the Fellowhip  
  
  
  
One by one the orcs fell to their deaths. That's right, die, all of you! The rest of the orcs started to run away from us. Yes, run like the cowards you are! Wait a minute... Aragorn! The little hobbits! Gimli and I started to run towards the direction we last saw Aragorn leave. Combing the area, it was difficult to find them in the vast woods. Gimli could barely keep up with me as my elven speed outpassed him. As much as I wanted Gimli close to me so we would not be separated, I was determined to find Aragorn, Boromir, and the hobbits.  
  
I was relieved when I saw Aragorn, but I stopped when he was hunched over someone... Boromir. My heart fell when I saw the three arrow protruding out from Boromir's body, and they looked serious. I could feel my face fall as I watched the two men exchange words, and then Boromir breathed his last.  
  
I could not tear my eyes from the sight. I could sense Gimli step up beside me, but I could not look at him. I could not look anywhere but at Boromir's body. I felt like joining Aragorn at Boromir's side and weep over him as well. Boromir died bravely and nobly, as he remained by the fellowship to the end. And even if he could not be trusted many times, he still pulled through until the end, and his original intentions were good.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, and I returned to the shore where we originally loaded off and hid our boats. We placed Boromir in one of the boats and directed him to the waterfall where he would be buried in the water. I bowed my head in respect and hoped that his spirit would find peace.  
  
Looking up, I noticed we had one boat left, and my eyes widened. Frodo and Sam have gone off on their own. I grabbed one of the boats, pushing it into the water.  
  
"Hurry!" I called to Aragorn and Gimli. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" If we were to catch up to them, we had to leave now. We could not leave Frodo and Sam to journey on alone. They needed our support and our help.  
  
I didn't hear anyone following me. I didn't even hear any movement behind me, and that puzzled me. I turned to see Aragorn sitting on a stone, fixing buckles to a tree. Gimli just stood there between us. I looked at them with astonishment. What were they doing? Did they not know that Frodo and Sam had left? I then realized.  
  
"You mean not to follow them," I said in disbelief. But, didn't they know that Frodo and Sam needed our help? We swore to protect them, and we were going to do that!  
  
"Frodo's fate no longer rests in our hands," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"Then it was all in vain," Gimli said with exhasperation. "The Fellowship has failed."  
  
I stepped up to stand next to Gimli. Inside my heart, I agreed with him. We did fail. We failed the fellowship, we failed Frodo, we failed Boromir, we failed the three other little ones, we failed Lord Elrond... we failed.  
  
Aragorn stood, shaking his head. He walked down the embankment to stand in front of us and placed each of his hand on our shoulders. He solemnly looked at each of us in the eye, his compassionate eyes reassuring us. "Not as long as we remain true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He turned to pick up his sword and sheath it. "Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let us hunt some orc."  
  
Gimli and I looked at each other. Gimli's eyes shone with excitement, and I grinned at him. I turned back to Aragorn and nodded in agreement. It was true. We could not protect Frodo forever. Sam was with him, at least he had that much of a companion and protector. Merry and Pippin did not deserve to suffer at the hands of the orcs. They would not be able to escape themselves from foul beings so much bigger than them, and once the orcs find out they do not hold the ring, they will surely kill the halflings.  
  
We all gripped our weapons and started running back into the woods, thrilled that we are able to hunt more game of orc. The orcs will pay for their deeds.  
  
Do not worry, Merry, Pippin. We're coming.  
  
  
  
THE END? Or not?  
  
  
  
~ Well, the first book of the trilogy is done! I may go back and read the Two Towers and the Return of the King, but here, I followed more of the movie, so I would have to keep that consistent. You know what that means. I will not be able to follow up the story and finish this until December of 2003! Well, at least we have four more months until the Two Towers comes out. I hoped you all liked this! Until next time... I will be back. 


	7. Epilogue

~ This is the very last of this story, at least until I continue on with the Two Towers.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
I joined the fellowship for one goal: to destroy all evil that threatens whole Middle Earth. When I saw the ring for the first time, I never felt such evil before. I then knew this ring had to be destroyed. The poor little hobbit could not accomplish this mission himself.  
  
Now the fellowship had broken up. Gandalf fell into the shadows, Boromir died under the arrows of the Uruk-Hai, Frodo and Sam went off on their own to destroy the ring, and Merry and Pippin were captured. No doubt they will be tortured unless we save them first.  
  
I just hope the Valar will watch over Frodo and Sam. Give them strength to safely reach Mordor and successfully destroy the One Ring. Aragorn was right. Frodo's fate does not lie in our hands anymore. It pained me to realize that, but it was true. Now all we could do is to save Merry and Pippin from the orcs and catch up with Frodo later - if he is still alive. But Sam is with him, and those two are inseparatable.  
  
As we ran to track down the orcs, I thought in my mind of the future of our quest. I did not know what to expect, and we were still far from reaching Mordor still. I did not know who or what we were going to encounter, and I look forward to it.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
~ Thank you to all who read this, and thank you for all the reviews! I will try to continue on with this story with the Two Towers, and I'll hopefully be done by the year 2003.  
  
By the way, is there any other character you want me to write about in a similar style? Like Gimli, or Aragorn, or even Boromir? Now THAT may be interesting.  
  
Well, anywho, thanks again to all! 


	8. montypythonfan2002's survey

Montypythonfan2002's survey:  
  
If you peoples want me to write another one of those thought stories with another character, please tell me which one you want me to do. Or maybe tell me not to do it at all.  
  
Which one do you want me to write about?  
  
Aragorn Boromir Frodo Sam Merry Pippin Gimli Gandalf Arwen  
  
Well, review me if you want me to do a similar story I did with Legolas with one of the characters listed. Or review to me if you want me to do another character, although I would not know which because the others had a really small role in the film and I could not write about their thoughts if I do not know much about them.  
  
Thanks!!  
  
~ montypythonfan2002 


End file.
